


Seducing a tiger

by novembermond



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Bukkake, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 15:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembermond/pseuds/novembermond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroto knows Tora wants him, but will he ever act on it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seducing a tiger

**Author's Note:**

> I promised a sequel to Squirrel Kisses, it turned out to be a prequel though. Can be read as stand alone, too.  
> kink bingo square - bodily secretions  
> (Originally posted on dw on 24 Jul 2011)

Another day, another live. Their tour was going to end soon and Hiroto wanted to make the most of it. He gave the audience all he had, and then some. The venue was hot and sweat was running down Hiroto’s body, so he lifted his shirt up enough to show a nipple and basked in the squeals of the fangirls. He pretended not to notice the way Tora threw glares at him. One might even say he pointedly ignored Tora and his cute raging jealousy. Tora desired him, it was as clear as the sky on a bright day, but somehow that infuriating tiger refused to do anything about that. Hiroto would have to take matters into his own hands if he ever wanted to get anywhere with Tora, it seemed.

After the encore Shou and Saga had hogged the shower for themselves – again! Hiroto started to wonder if those two were homosexual or showersexual. Nao went off in search of food and Hiroto knew it was the perfect time to strike. He plopped down on the couch Tora was sitting on. The large guitarist was bent forward, holding his head in his hands. Hiroto leaned in to him, but the other didn’t react in the slightest. Frustrated – oh so horribly sexually frustrated, seeing as he had been jerking off to the thought of Tora fucking him hard for weeks, but it was never made reality and Hiroto could barely contain his WANT anymore – Hiroto slid to the floor. He crawled in between Tora’s legs, nudged them further apart and went for the fly of Tora’s pants. A hand stopped his advance.

“You shouldn’t.”

Hiroto took a deep breath, swallowed his primal scream down and finally asked: “Why?”

There was a flash of something going over Tora’s face and Hiroto was pretty sure he had seen desire. “I’m not sure if I can ever stop…” Tora was not making a whole lot of sense, Hiroto decided.

“You can stop the big brother routine, Tora. I’m all grown up and have been for years.” He went for Tora’s crotch again and this time the other guitarist leaned back and spread his legs for better access. In the background a melodious howl of “Oh god, oh god, oh god SAGA!” could be heard and both Tora and Hiroto snorted at that. Then there was not much sound besides soft moaning on either side of the wall as Hiroto withdrew Tora’s cock from the confinement of his clothes and licked and sucked him to full hardness.

“You realize they’ll be entering this very room as soon as they are finished with their shower shenanigans, don’t you?” Tora mumbled after a while, his hips bucking under Hiroto’s hands. The blond one smirked around his mouthful of cock. “Fuck.” Tora mumbled. Hiroto looked up to see Tora’s ears blushing red. “This is what you want, isn’t it?”

If Shou and Saga got to annoy the rest of the band plus the crew with their shower loving, Hiroto was surely allowed to go down on Tora in the dressing room. But to Hiroto the whole event mainly served to show the others his claim on Tora. He was done with waiting and jerking off alone. After waiting fruitlessly for Tora to get the signals and make a move on Hiroto, the smaller guitarist had finally broken down and accepted Aki’s relationship advice, all the while realizing that Aki was probably the last person to accept such advice from. But desperate times called for desperate measures and Hiroto had been dying here. Well, not literally, but burning lust and all that… Hiroto realized his movements bobbing up and down Tora’s cock had become mechanical as he was distracted by his own thoughts. Concentration! This was the real deal. Hiroto set out to nibble and lightly scratch and do anything else Aki had so kindly taught him. It seemed to work. A glance up showed Tora was pretty much an incoherent mess. Hiroto’s own cock strained against his pants, demanding attention. He steadied himself with one hand against Tora’s thigh, while the other snuck down to rub against his own bulge. There was something so utterly debauched about him doing all the work while Tora just sat there. It gave Hiroto pleasant tingles in his stomach.

At that point the door opened and their singer and bassist stumbled into the room. They were wet messes and Saga more or less had to drag a jelly legged Shou along. They were grinning like morons until they realized what went on right in front of them. Then they grinned even wider. Hiroto stopped glancing at them and doubled his efforts in making Tora come. The other two giggled, picked up their clothes and left them alone in the dressing room.

Tora opened one eye and mumbled: “Did they just leave wet and stark naked except for a towel that they didn’t wear around their hips?”

Hiroto let go of Tora’s cock with a wet plop and said: “Yes.”

Tora gave a throaty laugh. He bent down to smack a kiss on Hiroto’s lips. “Let me touch you…” he said.

The smaller thought about it, lazily stroking both his and the others arousals. “No.” There was time for that later, or so he hoped. But he was far too close to coming from kneeling at Tora’s feet and sucking him off alone, and he would probably shoot his load the very second Tora laid a finger on him. So he went back to his ministrations, enthusiastically sucking hard flesh and lapping bitter fluids off the tip.

“Hiroto, I’m…” It was all the warning he needed. He sat back just a little bit and closed his eyes. Tora’s moan was almost pained and then warm seed was splashing all over Hiroto’s face. It was enough to make Hiroto come as well. A faction of an infinity later he plopped down backwards, stretching out on the floor while panting.

“Fuck!” Tora said and the again: “Fuck.” Hiroto giggled, because yes, fuck indeed. He was sticky all over and probably needed a new stage costume now, but it had been so worth it.

Warm hands picked him up and carried him over to the bathroom Saga and Shou had recently done the nasty in.

“I really hope you didn’t intend this to be a onetime thing.” Tora said. He gently peeled Hiroto’s dirtied clothes off.

The younger smiled as he leaned against the sink, drying semen flaking off his skin. So Tora had tried to avoid this encounter because he would have been hurt if Hiroto had just dropped him afterwards. He reached for Tora and looked into his eyes. “I intend to do this with you many, many times.” He said. Then he turned around and finally washed the come off his face, giving Tora a nice view of his naked butt at the same time. But he’d keep that particular pleasure for next time.


End file.
